1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. Conventionally, an expansion card is short and coupled to a riser card, and only one end of the short expansion card is secured to a rear wall of a computer system enclosure. However, it is unstable having only one secured.